Naruto The Power of the HOU-OU Sage
by Xxfluffie1212xX
Summary: naruto goes to the phoenix world to train but comes back to konoha to start his shinobi


As a big fire was spreading around the village like crazy all the ninja with water jutsu was trying to die down the fire.

It was working it just took a lot of chakra to take down this fire then there was a loud noise the people look up to see a blue phoenix in the sky they were amazed how beautiful the bird was as it make a loud noise.

Then it went in to the fire they were amazed and shock that the big bird went in to the flames as all the fire disappeared there was only a phoenix feather on the ground.

As a little boy went to touch the feather a villager stop him "don't touch the feather brat" said the angry villager "why it's just a feather" glared the child.

Then a little blonde boy grab the feather when they all were not watching him as he pick it up he got a strange feeling in his stomach this boy was the village out cast his name was Naruto Uzamki.

When all the villagers turn back around to see the nothing there they were shock "where is that feather" yelled one of the villagers "did u stole it boy" said a very angry villager.

as Naruto walk around the village looking at the feather as he went to his broken down apartment as he look at the feather "okay it just a stupid feather".

As he drop the feather in the fire place by accident "ops" said Naruto but then a bird came out of the fire place with purple bluish colour " **hello little one may I ask what your name is" ask the bird.**

"My names Naruto Uzamki" answered Naruto " **what a perfect name for a new summoner" said the phoenix happily** as Naruto look at the phoenix so you're going to train me ask Naruto happily.

" **The entire phoenixes are we have been watching me for some time now" said the Phoenix. "** Why have you been watching me" ask Naruto really surprised.

 **"** **We have been watching all of the element nations looking for the perfect summoner, that's you young one" smiled the phoenix.** "Why but I'm just a kid with no parents" said Naruto.

" **Sometimes you need to get stronger if you want to protect the ones you what to protect Naruto do u have someone u want to protect with your life"** "yes I do" said Naruto.

 **"** **Who is it you want to protect" ask the bird "** this whole village, the people live in this village" said Naruto " **you're a one and only there kid" said the bird smiling happily.**

"Do you have someone to protect mister" ask Naruto " **of course I protect my whole clan and the other clan from getting destroyed by my enemies and predators" said the bird.**

"Is there a different type of you" ask Naruto " **well there are water, earth, lightning, fire and the strongest of as all wind"**

 **"** How will I learn your strength in less than five years" ask Naruto ' **because Naruto you're the only one can learn our techniques" said the phoenix with a big grin on the birds face "** okay let's get going than" said Naruto happily to the bird.

 **"** **Okay now we'll have to have you sign our contract for the phoenix clan" said the bird** then a big scroll came out of nowhere and landed in Naruto hands "so I'm expose to sign this contract with my blood" ask Naruto with a raise eyebrow.

 **"** **Yes you'll have to use your blood to sign a contract" said the bird with a smile** as Naruto open the scroll there was empty spaces in the scroll. As Naruto cut his finger and move his hand to sign his name to the contract When Naruto was done signing name to the contract.

His blood hand writing started to glow then two words came up said first summoner "wow that was easy" said Naruto surprised. " **Yes now we will have to go to our world" said the phoenix"** how do we do that" ask Naruto,

 **"** **We just go through a portal"** said the phoenix "oh that's easy" laughed **"Yeah I know" laughed the phoenix as well** then as they laughed a little then a portal came up.

 **"** **You ready little bird" said the phoenix smiling to Naruto "** I'm born ready" said Naruto. As Naruto and the phoenix walk in to the portal they saw all around them. As Naruto looks around with shock as all the phoenix's flying around.

 **Back at the hidden leaf village with the village leader**

As the village leader was doing paper work in his office then an anbu teleported in to the room "sir Naruto is gone from his apartment" said the anbu with a dog mask on "What" said the third hokage wondering where Naruto could be "look everywhere and I mean everywhere" said the third hokage.

"We won't let Naruto leave this village" said third hokage seriously as the anbu left to search for Naruto then a phoenix flamed in to the room **hello lord third said the phoenix happily. "** Who are you and why are you hear" ask the third hokage " **well don't you want to know where Naruto is first" said the phoenix.**

"Yes what did you do to Naruto" glared the hokage **"he is in good care he well become the magical phoenix sage and we'll be granted with all the jutsu we have we well train him in all ninjutsu and kenjutsu and tiejutsu it won't be time until he well have enough strength to beat the 10 tailed beast when the dark shadows stop from hiding" said the phoenix seriously.**

The third was looking at the phoenix shock "when well he be back in the hidden leave" said the worried hokage **"he well be back to take the Genin exams" said the phoenix** " okay that should be fine but would he be back in time but" said the third " **yes he well be back in time you don't need to worry" said the phoenix smiling** "can you take these scrolls to him it is his heritage scroll and his parents will" said the third " **okay ill make sure he gets it**

 **4 years later**

Wow can't believe I'm back in the village said Naruto as he walk through the streets happily he was getting looks people where whispering "look it's that boy" said one of the villagers "where was he for the last 4 years" ask another villager "I wonder where he was" said another villager as he walk towards the hokage tower to see the hokage as Naruto was sick of walking he hiraishin to the hokage office everyone was shock at how he just disappeared

 **In the kage office**

While the third hokage was reading his favourite book icha series then a red and yellow flash came out of nowhere that made the hokage to hide his book in his top draw that can be lock by a seal "hay jiji (grandfather)" said Naruto happily "Naruto that you my boy" ask the third hokage yep in the flesh and blood Said Naruto.

"How was your training Naruto" ask the third looking in to his eyes "Its be good really learn awesome techniques and all that" said Naruto happily "that's good you well be put on a team of genin that should be leaving the academy" said the third signing "that fine ill show my skills in fighting in the chounin exams" said Naruto happily to show his skills.

So I'll be off to the a academy then see you later jiji as left the office to go to the academy to start his ninja career shinobi as Naruto walk toward the academy as he still got glares and people looking his way some of the girls around that was heading toward the academy were talking about him as he got over it again he swirled away with leaves through the wind.


End file.
